


imagine dating talon ;

by aischrxlatry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, imagine, talon gave me an entire ass knife kink, talon is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aischrxlatry/pseuds/aischrxlatry
Summary: talon gave me an entire ass knife kink so i felt the need to write this.





	imagine dating talon ;

  * during the noxian invade of ionia, the placidium of navori was the obvious target for invading noxian armies 
  * you just so happened to live there, and your family also happened to guard over the placidium, and they decided to let it happen
  * they decided to allow the noxians to take over the placidium, and while that was quite a shock to you, they also decided you should be the one to tell them that
  * the agreement needed to come from a noble, or at least a heir, and due to the high risks of them being in noxus, you agreed to take upon the responsibility
  * no one should be out for your blood, right?
  * your family’s guards guided you on your trip to noxus, however when met with the entrance, they were forced to leave 
  * allowing only you to enter, they had supplied you with two guards of their own for your weeklong visit 
  * you could almost convince yourself it was like a vacation of some sort
  * however you couldn’t stop the pounding heartbeat in your chest, the gripping anxiety of being out here in an unfamiliar place
  * two days later, you’d reached the capital and began the negotiations with the grand general, just like your father had asked you to
  * surprisingly, it went smoothly, and they were pleased with what you had to say
  * you took a breath of relief as you walked out the room
  * you’d have let your guard down after that, thinking that noxus wasn’t really that bad
  * that you’d have just been mistaken, fed exaggerated rumours 
  * i mean, swain, the noxian grand general had seemed rather polite, and darius, the hand of noxus was decent at the very least
  * you had four days left of your trip, before you were expected to return
  * why not explore the place a little?
  * you had your guards wait at the place you were staying at, deciding to go out to tour the immortal bastion, a place that you’ve only ever heard your parents speak of
  * you didn’t want any attention drawn to yourself however, hence why you parted ways with your guards for the afternoon
  * you toured the streets of noxus as you bought a few items left and right, some small weapons to go with the collection your father had, you imagine he’d be happy to see those
  * it was starting to get late as you decided you’d better head back, as much as noxus had proved you wrong so far, you knew it would be foolish to stay once it was dark
  * and you were right
  * you stood out somewhat, and you could tell, by the looks some people were giving you, not even bothering to hide it
  * and they were right
  * you were some privileged girl dressed in a moderately expensive white silk dress, standing out from the dark attire of the people on the streets you were walking on
  * at least you had a good sense of direction, but you did wander a bit far
  * as when you were near your place of residence, it had already struck nine, not too late, but not even close to early
  * you turned into an alley, the same alley that was bright and clean during the day now seemed slightly eerie
  * and fuck
  * what was that?
  * you heard a muffled groan, before a figure, cloaked in darkness slipped by
  * and then you realized
  * you just fucking witnessed a murder on the streets of noxus
  * the body collapsed to the ground a mere five meters away, not alone, but joining two other bodies of what seemed like guards
  * and you screamed
  * you screamed, your body panicked and your fight or flight instinct kicked in as you tried to run
  * you felt your body being slammed against the wall as you gasped in pain, eyes locking in to the figure in front of you, hidden save for his eyes
  * cold, hard, yet a stunning shade of amber
  * although that wasn't your primary concern
  * you were trapped
  * trapped between a wall, and this man, an assassin, you assumed
  * a highly skilled one, who sneered as he revelled at the sight of the fear in your eyes
  * and you had to think
  * think, and find yourself a way out of this situation because no amount of self defence your dad had taught you could help you here
  * and you were unarmed, save for the weapons in your backpack that you couldn't even fathom reaching
  * fuck
  * ‘you can’t kill me!’ you blurted out, and as much ad you tried to steady your voice, it cane out almost like a whine
  * ‘and pray tell, why not?’ you could hear the slight amusement in his voice
  * ‘i’m the daughter of the (l/n) family! the heir to those who guard over the ionian placidium!’ 
  * he wouldn’t kill you, right? there was no way. it would cause chaos if you were to die in noxus
  * you felt your heart drop down to your stomach when the tip of his blade pressed against your throat
  * you felt him chuckle, a deep throaty laugh as he traced the blade across your neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to send a shiver down your spine
  * ‘what a shame then, daughter of the (l/n) family,’ he taunted ‘you were a witness, and you should be treated accordingly’ 
  * ‘i never compromise’ 
  * were you really about to die? 
  * in a haste attempt to live, you kneed him in the groin, catching him by surprise as your hand latched onto his wrist to move his knife away from you
  * and you ran
  * you ran like your life depended on it, because it did
  * and a blade aimed for your head missed by an inch, thanks to your reflexes, and you kept running, 
  * turning corners to god knows where
  * you felt his body slam into yours though, and you fell, him on top of you as you landed, his blade to your throat once more
  * ‘impressive. you dodged one of my blades’ 
  * you whimpered, his body, toned, muscular, you could spot some of his scars running down his collarbone as he lifted your chin with his thumb and index finger
  * your faces were in such close proximity, causing your cheeks to flush red
  * he was handsome, without a doubt, even with a scar running down his eyebrow, he had defined features and sharp cheekbones, 
  * his dark brown hair running down past his chin
  * you couldn't catch the moan that escaped past your lips as he'd put the blade away, his calloused hand running down your neck
  * embarrassed, you tried to look away however he wouldn't allow that, as he forced your head back to look at him before you closed the distance between your lips
  * you had no idea what had gotten into you, perhaps it was the fear, the adrenaline coursing through your veins - whatever it was, it didn't matter when he kissed you back
  * _nsfw_
  * it was wrong
  * so wrong, you brain would protest
  * you knew your parents would kill you if they knew, yet you couldn’t stop yourself, as his calloused, rough hands would roam your body as you melted into his touch, 
  * large hands gripping your breasts as your legs wrapped around his waist, his member thrusting into you as he’d reach down to play with your clit, 
  * both of you coming to a close as your heavy breathing echoed down the alleys of noxus
  * he was a busy man, and you knew that, your interactions mainly consisted of sex in an alley after he finishes up his work
  * yet sometimes, when your parents weren't home, talon would sneak in your window with such ease that it almost frightened you
  * and you'd offer to just let him through the front door like normal people
  * but he preferred entering through the darkness to join you in your bedroom
  * and those were the days he'd take his sweet time with you
  * when he'd undress you slowly, lips trailing their way down your collarbone, leaving hickeys as he went
  * his favourite thing to do was to trail his blade along your skin, tracing along the faint outline of your ribs, the curve of your breasts and along your hipbones
  * dragging downwards to your thighs, before he licks up the trail of blood he created
  * the feeling of his tongue on your freshly wounded skin could almost send you over the edge with how sensual it was
  * he'd look at you with a glint in his eyes, lips pulled up into a grin, almost like a predator hunting his prey as he'd corner you, your back pressed into the wall behind you, your legs lifted over his shoulders as he'd go down on you
  * your hands exploring and pulling at his hair as he'd press his fingers inside you, sending you straight to heaven
  * you'd pull at his clothing and he'd take it off, revealing a toned, muscular body, littered with scars of all kinds, and you'd trace them with the tips of your fingers, and sometimes your tongue
  * he'd let out animalistic growls as you'd rake your nails against his back, while he pounded into you, your body shaking with every thrust he made
  * you'd let out the sweetest of sounds and it all sounded like music to his ears
  * he'd let go of his self restraint at the noises you made, 
  * the ways you'd tremble under his grasp, and the pain, mixed with pleasure that you showed in your eyes
  * his grip around your hips would tighten, enough for his nails to dig into your skin, crescent moons marked on your pale skin, 
  * bruises were sure to form in the shape of his fingers that held you so tightly
  * the tip of his knife would be allowed to hover over your throat as you fucked, halting your movement
  * occasionally he'd let it press down for good measure, as you climaxed around him
  * and as you came, he’d stroke your hair, gently, as his other hand would play with your clit, helping you ride through your orgasm as you moaned and writhed around him
  * he’d clean you up, and you’d fall asleep with your head pressed against his hard, muscular chest
  * listening to his resting heartbeat as he tangled his fingers in your hair absentmindedly 
  * you never knew when the blade’s shadow would slip out, leaving almost no traces he was ever there
  * save for the soreness within your body and the wounds on your body that had already begin to stitch themselves back up
  * yet you didn’t mind, you had felt the security of being in his arms, and how gentle he was when he caressed you
  * and you know
  * that even though he never vocalized those three words 
  * he had his own ways of showing it



**Author's Note:**

> i have no shame. let me know if you want a talon smut that's properly written. i mean, why wouldn't you? it's fucking talon.


End file.
